


The Scars Souvenir

by ellagenetics



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagenetics/pseuds/ellagenetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men come upon a girl singing to her dying soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars Souvenir

The singing that floated towards them was haunting.  
"There's no you and me, this impossible year..." The voice was unmistakably feminine, with an unbearable sorrow. The X-Men stopped, where they were in the hallways of the HYDRA facility they were in, and all seemed still.  
"Only heartache and heartbreak, and gin made of tears..." They stepped ever so slowly, towards the room where the sound seemed to be coming from. Kitty let out a sob, and Ororo wrapped an arm around the younger girl.  
"The bitter pill I swallow, the scars souvenir..." The voice was crumbling, and the closer they came the clearer the voice became. Under the unearthly beauty, the voice cracked and was raw.  
"That tattoo, your last bruise, this impossible year..." Remy was the first to reach a long room full of cages and people there. The children were long gone in the cages, and five bodies remained.  
"There's never air to breathe, there's never in-betweens, these nightmares always hang on past the dream..." There was a girl sitting in the middle of the floor. She was the one singing. There, two bodies lay beside her. One was still breathing, his hand intertwined with hers and the boy's beside him. She held his hand to her cheek, and covered the bloody area on his chest with her other hand.  
"There's no sunshine...there's no you and me..." The boy's eyes were glazed with pain, and he stared up at her. His slowly heavin chest finally stopped falling.  
"There's no good times...this impossible year." As the song faded out, the girl finally seemed to realize the death of the person who was most important to her. She bent over the bodies, and sobbed. The scene was so painful, and it reminded Logan of something...something deep in his memory.  
They left, pain heavy in their hearts and the echoes of the song still in their heads. For a long time, none were able to get the image of the girl bent over her dying soulmate out of their heads, and the strains of music never left.


End file.
